


Under The Table

by kingmorsluciscaelum



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Bottom V (Devil May Cry), Cockwarming, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry) Sex, Dry Orgasm, Exhaustion, Face-Fucking, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Service Submission, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmorsluciscaelum/pseuds/kingmorsluciscaelum
Summary: V decides to surprise Dante under his desk while he's at work with clients in the Devil May Cry office. It goes about as messy as you'd expect.PWP, completely indulgent Dante/V sex. Read the tags.
Relationships: Dante & V (Devil May Cry), Dante/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	Under The Table

He had told V he had a client, early this morning at Devil May Cry, so he assumed V had wandered off for the day, probably exploring the town area.

Dante knew that V seemed to take in the sights with a sort of… wonder. When he asked, he simply brushed it off, saying he had not been in the city in a long while. It mattered little to Dante. The look in V’s eyes made him happy enough.

Dante makes quick work of cleaning off his desk a bit, and going to the bathroom to wash himself off and dress nicely for the occasion. He put on his black button up shirt, dull red coat, and some faded black pants. By the time he’s done, the people are knocking on the door, and a young woman is ushered into the place.

“Come on in… tell me what’s going on.”

The girl had known the password, probably might have been blabbed by a previous client, since he didn't recognize her, but Dante didn’t care. It meant that previous client had serious problems with a demon, so if she used it, Dante expected the same for her.

“Water?” Dante gestured to the pitcher of ice water. He had gotten a little more professional when he was able to plan for guests. The woman bats her eyes, and shakes her head ‘no’ to him.

“All right.” Dante pulled back his chair, and sat down, rolling forward. “Tell me what’s going on.”

He pulled into his desk, and immediately stopped, feeling something hit against his boot. He tried not to jolt, and glanced down.

V was sitting there with his knees at his chest. He had a wicked looking grin on his face, a glint in his green eyes, and a quiet shift back. V lifted a hand, and pressed his finger to his pouty looking lips. Dante raised a brow at him.

“Is something wrong?” The woman asked. She had a husky voice.

“No.” Dante said. He pulled in closer to his desk, stomach pressed against the wood, and he spread his legs to avoid accidentally kicking into V again. “Continue.”

Dante jolted again, when he felt a hand on his zipper, and dived his hand down to grab V’s own. He contemplated pulling him away, and while he contemplated it, V unzipped his pants for him.

V’s head is on his inner thigh, resting there, waiting for Dante to move his hand. V plants a kiss on the back of Dante’s hand as well, urging him in silence to move it. Dante blinks, and finally allows him that, putting his hand back on the table.

He took out a yellow note pad, and scratched down words the lady mentioned, including an address to an abandon house in a forest.

Dante tried to listen.

Ever so often his listening totally blanked out, as V rubbed his hand on his cock, still in his underwear, and felt V push his hand into the slit of his underwear, and finally grab his bare cock, pulling it out.

Dante exhaled hard. He just kept writing, or pretending to write, while pretending to listen. He could see the other speaking, pale pink lips, but he hardly heard a word.

V’s lips kissed the very tip, and Dante jolted yet again.

This time, he jolted so high that V’s head hit the underside of the table.

“Are you all right?” The client asked.

“Y-yeah, yeah. Sorry.” Dante murmured. “… Cramp.” He said, hoping they’d brush it off.

He put his hand under the table, as if he was massaging the cramp, but instead touched the top of V’s head, soothing it with a gentle stroke of his hair.

V didn’t seem very focused on hitting his head. Instead he was more focused on getting Dante inside him. V wrapped his lips around the head, his slender hands wrapped around the base of Dante’s cock. He gave a nice firm suck, and then plunged the tip of his tongue into the slit of his cock. Dante groaned, pretending it was the cramp once again, and shifted, spreading his thighs, feeling V lean his arms on Dante’s legs. V twisted his tongue around for a bit, relentlessly teasing he head. Dante’s head goes blank. He just focuses on how ridiculously good that feels.

“Do you think you can do that?”

Dante blinked at his client’s words.

“Of course. I can do anything.” Dante replied, and gave a smile.

That seemed to do the trick. “Thank goodness… I just didn’t know who to turn to.” The client says.

V sucks even harder when Dante is about to reply. Dante’s words stumble out of his mouth. He reaffirms what he thought he heard, realizing how off he was about some numbers. Still, it all practically melts in his brain if he tries to comprehend it there.

V strokes his cock slow, up and down with his hand, with his mouth firmly holding the head of his cock. V sighs with it in his mouth, and finally starts trying to slide it deeper into his mouth. He sucks on him as hard as he can. V gingerly scrapes his teeth on the underside of Dante’s cock. Dante is so focused on that, he hardly noticed his client had been explaining something completely different.

Dante tried to put his attention back.

That’s right when V decided to slide the cock another three inches down his mouth. He sighed happily, Dante felt that hot breath on his pubes and grit his teeth, trying not to moan so obviously in front of the client.

V was a fantastic cocksucker. Dante knew that. Dante also knew he had hardly any refractory period. The way devils healed was more than one. Still, V holds a bit of power in his own hand too, Dante wonders if he planned this all along. He grinned regardless.

V slides himself forward, pushing his lips softly to Dante’s base. His nose is in Dante’s underwear with some of his pubes. V sucks softly, eyes shut, enjoying the scent. The air under the desk was hot and heavy. His face is flushed red as he feels Dante suddenly adjust his desk chair, just so he can thrust his hot cock into V’s wet mouth. V welcomes it. He almost accepts it with a moan, but V remembers to be quiet, not make a sound like that.

When he buries himself to the root, V sits there, laving the underside of that cock with his tongue, breathing hot breath through his nose, and sucking on Dante’s cock idly, hand coming to cup at his balls massaging them through the pants. Dante’s cock is so hard in his throat, he feels it twitching. V sighs, head resting on Dante’s thigh, feeling how deep in his throat Dante is. V often forgets how small he is compared to Dante, and how thick his cock is. Yet V was desperate to fit it, desperate to train himself in pleasing that thing. He didn’t expect it to be so thick, his jaw aches a bit, but it’s never too much to distract him from the task at hand.

Ever so often Dante leans over the table, or moves to the side, and V’s mouth follows him. He shuddered, thinking of having what is practically a cocksleeve, a cockwarmer, keeping his cock in his mouth, with practically nothing going on.

The talk is terribly long. Through it, V is sucking him hard, using his throat to swallow around his whole cock, and making Dante’s voice break (it did, twice in fact) until he had Dante actually grab his head, and push it down on his cock.

V moaned. Dante coughed to cover up the noise.

V hardly regretted it. He could take his cock easily. V wasn’t always able to, but he was proud of it now. If the client heard, he didn’t care at all, he was too aroused to think about being civil. Dante shifted back in his desk chair, just to thrust the chair forward and slam his hips into V’s face. His skin slapped V’s cheeks from the impact being so sudden and loud.

Dante bit his lip. He shut his eyes, letting them roll to the back of his head, and bit his fist when he came. He groans. God, it feels so hot in V’s mouth. He feels V swallow around his cock, but his cock is so deep down V’s throat, he’s sure V didn’t even taste his cum. He panted there, and caught his breath for a bit, telling the client something useless, like his leg was still cramping. He felt V tuck his cock back in his pants, still half hard, and zipped it up.

Dante panted through the meeting, trying to finish like usual, he stood up to guide the client out the door, and walked back to his desk, sitting down, and giving V a look.

V had such a smug face.

“You planned this didn’t you?”

“Maybe.” V said, batting his long black eyelashes. “Only after you told me your schedule today.”

“It’s gonna be full. I’m meeting someone in five minutes.”

“So you’ll be stuck at your desk all day…” V hummed.

“Don’t worry, I have plenty of time to mess with you.” Dante teased. “Is that what this is about, you worried I’m not gonna give you enough attention?”

“You think I need your attention that desperately? Do you take me for a dog?”

“Maybe I do.” Dante huffed. He put his thumb on V’s soft lips.

“Maybe I should muzzle you. You’re being real naughty.”

V looked up with that same wicked look in his eyes. He leaned in, and sucked on Dante’s finger, taking it in his mouth.

“Challenging me?” Dante hissed. He noticed V was sitting on a pillow, he clearly had planned for this, he was intending to be on his hands and knees for a while.

“I think I should punish you for being so bad today.”

“Oh yeah? How will you do that?” V asked, pulling his mouth off Dante’s finger.

“… Give me your clothes.”

“Hmm?”

“Give them to me. Now.”

V blinked. He smiled. “All of it?”

Dante tiled his head. “You can keep the necklace.” He ran his fingers through V’s soft hair. “Puppy needs a collar.”

V shuddered. Dante noticed how much V seemed to love being pet through his hair. It helped that it was luxuriously soft as well. Dante always wanted his hands on him. He wanted to feel V everywhere.

V finally leaned back, and started to slide his vest coat off. He had no shirt on, as usual, so Dante sees all his tattoos. V even folds the coat up. He kicks his legs out, sliding his tight pants off, and Dante realizes he has no underwear.

“You still don’t put any on?” Dante hissed. "You're just making it a habit at this point."

“None of yours fit me. Unless you expect me to wear your G-strings.”

“What if I do?” Dante asked.

V rolled his eyes. He set his shoes aside and then took the pants off. His legs are bare and naked, not covered in tattoos like his upper body, they’re slender, and his ass is nice and round. Dante watched him pull off his rings and bracelets, and V sat there, on that pillow, on his knees, watching Dante.

“Good.” Dante hummed. He picked up V’s folded clothes, just in time for another knock on the door. V squirmed back a bit, pulling his knees up to his chest to hide himself a bit, and ducking under the desk. Dante grabbed V’s shoes, and pushed his desk chair in to cover V even more.

“Come in.” He said, and the new client entered. “Have a seat. I just have to put something away.”

V couldn’t see Dante, but he realized how very serious he was about keeping V naked, because he heard Dante climbing the stairs, probably putting V’s clothes in his bedroom, so he couldn’t come out from under the desk unless he wanted a stranger to see him naked.

As much as he liked teasing Dante, he had no intention of ruining his business, and more importantly, of embarrassing himself for his sake.

He stays very quiet, and hears the other walk around. They sound larger, heavy set, and Dante’s own footfall comes. He shakes the man’s hand, he sounds definitely worried about something, and Dante also offers them water, or perhaps whiskey, and the client takes the latter. Dante pours him a heavy drink, and leans on the desk, talking for a brief moment, before settling in his desk chair.

This client was far too absorbed in his problems with this particular case. It was not demonic in nature, he didn’t tell Dante the password, but Dante wasn’t only a devil hunter. As the man talked, Dante didn’t even take notes, V could hear it was all just complaining, unloading problems onto Dante.

V rolled his eyes. It had been like this for a while, he almost felt bad for hiring Dante himself, since he also was unloading a problem onto Dante, but he got over it, deciding what he does for Dante now makes up for his requests.

The client didn’t even notice when V reached out to undo Dante’s pants once again. Dante hadn’t even pulled the desk chair in. He just sat there, arms folded, and watched the client. He glanced down a brief second, looking at V.

V leaned forward, nearly making himself visible to the client, since he had more space to nestle his head into Dante’s lap, and gingerly start the process of sucking him off. This time he went harder, just thrusting him down his mouth, and then sliding all the way back off slowly.

Dante decided that was risk enough, and pulled his chair forward a bit. He put his hand down on the back of V’s head to hold him in place, and rolled the chair hard, thrusting hard into V’s face.

V almost choked, both his hands, immediately were on Dante’s thighs, and he breathed hard through his nose.

Dante suddenly pulled out, winding back, and shifted the chair forward again. In, out, in, out, each with a slap of his skin against V’s pretty face. At that point, the client seemed to notice the strange movements, and Dante went still.

“Sorry.” Dante said. “The wheel gets stuck on this thing.”

He rolled the chair back a bit, and slammed into V’s head one last time.

He’s immediately greeted by V suckling on his cock as hard as he can, trying his damnedest not to moan. Dante was the same. He bites his fist as he listens to the man’s sob story, and nods his head in feigned sympathy. V suckled the whole time, not letting up or keeping his breathing as soft. He feels Dante jolt, and cum in his throat, and the client somehow doesn’t even notice when V lets out a breathy gasp, and Dante covers his mouth as if to pretend he is the one who did it. V pulled his mouth back a bit, wanting Dante to cum in his mouth.

Dante cums a lot. V wonders if it’s a part of his devil’s blood, or maybe something else, but he doesn’t bother finding out. Dante’s cum was always so much more than he expects, but he wants to feel it every time despite that. It turns him on to feel that much of it on his tongue. He tried to hold it in his mouth, as well as the tip of Dante’s dick, and sucked a bit, rolling his tongue and playing with the head, smearing that hot, sticky cum all over his mouth, and over Dante’s cock as well.

That posture doesn’t last long. Dante’s cock limply falls from his mouth, needing a bit of reprieve, and V even more so. He caught his breath as silently as he can, and wipes his cum slicked lips, swiping his tongue over them.

Whether he caught his breath or not, Dante’s thumb is suddenly in his mouth, opening his lips, and Dante’s other hand is on his aching prick, slowly guiding it back to V’s mouth, albeit messily, and he bumps it into V’s cheek and nose before sliding it into his lips.

V shuddered a little bit. There’s something so viciously degrading about this, being beneath Dante, being used like a thing, and such a humiliating thing at that; and he loves that so very much.

He sucks him off again, this time sliding his head up and down slow, practically using his mouth to make love at this point. It’s slow and near passionate. Through it, Dante tries to talk, and V doesn’t even have the energy to try and sabotage his words. He’s sure Dante is asking the client about something important. He’s sure the notes he’s writing is important, but to V, the most important thing was the cock between his lips.

“Relax.” Dante said, but V didn’t hear it. “I’ll have this all sorted out soon. Okay?”

The client sounded very grateful. V heard a glass touch the table, and the man shuffled off.

Dante sighed right after the door shut.

“You’re getting real bold.” Dante huffed.

V hummed around him, and Dante groaned at that. He shuffled his chair out, and pulled V out with him, and he crawled on his hands and knees, head buried between Dante’s thighs.

“I’m gonna fuck your throat. Can you handle that?”

V moaned eagerly as an answer.

Dante held V’s head with a fistful of hair, and V shut his eyes blissfully as Dante slammed his hips so hard his throat ached. Dante thrusts hard, and fast, at such a vicious pace that V grabs his thigh and hits him under his ass to tell him he needs a break. Dante pulls off, and V gasps, catching his breath, the air feels so hot for him.

“God… you’re a filthy old man.” V hissed, his voice is a little hoarse.

“And you’re my filthy pet.” Dante hissed. He looked V over, and carefully pulled something from his pocket. V blinked, and recognized the vibrating toy he got recently. Dante must’ve grabbed it when he went upstairs to put his clothes away. V shifted back, biting his bottom lip.

“You’re turned on, aren’t you?” Dante asked.

V bats his eyelashes again, but says nothing, just giving Dante an innocent look.

“Don’t give me that. I’m not gonna be soft on you today.” He handed the small egg shaped vibrator to V, and pointed at him. “I want that inside you. Now. You’re not allowed to touch yourself. If you want to get off, you turn that thing on. And you can only turn it on when your mouth is on my dick. Got it?”

V tilted his head.

“I already have something in me.”

Dante raised a brow. V definitely planned this from the start.

“Then make room.”

Dante poured a glass of water, and offered it to V. V took a large gulp of it, cold and icy, he exhaled into the hot muggy air around him, it had made him feel dizzy, but the cool drink clears his head quickly.

He sat there, watching V, and V shifted on his pillow, laying down under the desk, and showed Dante there was already the string of another sex toy in his ass. Dante smirked. He thought he meant that butt plug they used before, but no, V was expecting more than that. He had a whole string of beads in there, and pulled a few out, showing Dante the whole time, before getting it halfway out. He puts the vibrating egg there, and pushes both the bead and the vibe in at the same time. He groans, and his cock twitches. V’s hand lingers there for a while.

“What did I say?” Dante asked. “You don’t touch yourself.”

“You’re such a tease.” V huffed. He pushed all the beads back in, groaning, each one was a bit large, and Dante watches them all sink back in him. V actually doesn’t touch himself, although he’s visibly hard, his body shudders, his skin frissons at each little thing. He lays there on the floor for a bit. Just catching his breath.

“Good boy.” Dante said soft. “Very good.” He shifted forward. “Now if you want to cum, you better come here and suck me off.”

V shuddered. He shut his eyes for a moment, and pushed himself up on his thin arms. He sits down, knees up, legs spread so Dante can see everything. Dante comes closer in the chair, and V leans in, and practically devours him.

He’s like a man starved, V is sucking and licking Dante all over, as eagerly as he can, he even pulls Dante’s pants down more, pulling his balls out, and licking one over, sucking on it soft, and then the other, alternating between them with his tongue, and sucking softly on different parts of Dante’s cock, on the side, the underside, the tip, and sliding back down to his balls again.

Dante decides he’s definitely eager enough. He touches his pocket, without even reaching in, and presses the largest button on the remote control inside there.

V yelps, his mouth comes off his cock, and Dante clicks it back off.

Dante cleared his throat.

V immediately put his mouth back, passionately kissing him, licking the tip, the bead of precum on Dante’s cock. He moaned when the vibration started back up. He sucked on the balls once again, taking especial attention to dart his tongue out and slide it around the whole thing, around both of them, and that space between them. Dante groaned, eyes shut, and sighed with a content noise. God, V was new to it all only weeks ago, but he was getting so damn good at this.

Dante reached down, sliding his hands over V’s soft chest, and squeezed at his nipples when he feels them. V moans yet again. He continues teasing those nubs with his fingers, and V is back to deepthroating him, sliding up and down, while the vibrator in his ass buzzes away, and Dante pulls and pinches his nipples until they’re stiff and red.

V is whimpering with overstimulation. He probably is desperate to touch his aching prick, but he knows Dante is watching, and he knows damn well that Dante can multitask, even in this position. V adamantly keeps his hands on Dante’s thighs, lapping under his balls and trying to keep all his attention there, and there alone. Dante can see V’s cock twitching and twitching, so close, so very, very close, if only he could dive his hand between his legs, and jerk himself off.

Dante pictured that for a moment. Leaving V aching, but not satisfied, his cock aching, and sending him up to his room to put his clothes on after sucking him off. He imagined V aching to sit there in his room and jerk off, but he’s too obedient, he pulls his clothes over his hard cock, and stumbles back down the steps, sitting around in a daze as he pushes his thighs together, wishing that stimulation would be enough.

Edging V was such torturous fun. Dante had done it a few times. V absolutely drove himself mad from it, practically begging Dante for anything, just one time.

And of course, being as terrible as he was that day, Dante finally shoved his fingers in V, sliding over that prostate, and that man shrieked at the feeling, and felt it rising in his gut.

So Dante pulled out right when V tightened up, and watched V follow through with his ruined orgasm.

V shrieked, and then gasped, shocked that it was over, his cock spilled a pitiful amount of cum on his stomach, and he felt only a ghostly sensation of where Dante’s hand had been, how good it felt, how it was the start of getting his prostate massaged with those thick and heavy fingers, only for it to end in seconds, and even V’s shriek was short lived. It felt like heaven, to finally cum after that torturous day, to feel those fingers rubbing small circles inside him, teasing him oh so closely to his prostate, only to suddenly hammer it so hard he saw stars, and then it fades, and he’s left gasping. He hit such a good high, only to hit a wall, even the pleasure he should feel from cumming is practically numbed by how intense it was for that second. He practically sobbed, and suddenly lost his usual eloquently pretty voice, and decided he had nothing but the most vile of curses to spew at Dante for that.

Dante chuckled at the thought of it.

How very mean.

He knew V still liked it, they both did, but there was something so very mean, while also so very good, about watching V lose his composure so thoroughly like that.

He figured it was time to make it up to him for that.

V had been a very good sport. He deserved a reward once in a while.

“Come here. Get on my desk.”

Dante stood up, and V clumsily got on his feet, Dante reached over to help him stand, seeing his legs were falling asleep a bit from sitting there too long. Dante cleared away some paperwork, tucking it into a drawer, and took his coat off, laying it on the desk for V to lay on. V laid on the desk, and looked up at Dante.

“What’s your plan?” V asked.

“Get your mouth on me again. I want to see how many times you can cum before I do.”

“… What?” V asked.

“You heard me. Unless you don’t want to cum again.”

V furrowed his brow. Dante imagined he was thinking of that ruined orgasm again. Still, he didn’t protest. He let Dante stand beside the desk, and he leaned on his side, facing Dante, with his back facing the front door of the Devil May Cry office. An arm around Dante’s waist, his head leaning forward, and V sucked him off again.

V is definitely full, with a vibrating egg, and some thick anal beads buried inside him. So it’s understandable how hard he moaned on Dante’s cock when Dante’s thick fingers shove into his ass, stuffing him up even more.

Dante has gotten pretty skilled at pounding away at V’s prostate. Enough that he grabs that vibrating egg with two of his thick fingers, and immediately shoves it hard into V’s prostate.

V pulls his mouth off immediately and just screams loud enough for the whole street to hear.

He knows V would never make sounds like this, he would never cry out so unhinged and uninhibited, and it’s what makes Dante so very turned on. V is between gasping for air and screaming between that. He suddenly spasms, his leg knocks a lamp off the desk and it smashes onto the floor. Dante watches V’s legs twitch and scramble to help V find purchase on anything. He watches it happen more, he realizes V’s whole body is trembling, his eyes shut, his face flushed red, and he watches his cum dribble on his stomach, and on Dante’s coat as well.

“Been a while since you had a full body one.” Dante whispered. “You look so beautiful when you’re like that.”

V is too busy gasping for air to reply, if he even heard that in the first place. His eyes look a little unfocused, but Dante can tell he’s just riding that glorious high he felt.

“Keep going.”

Dante pushed the vibrator into him again, and watched V practically jackknife off the desk. He collapsed, gasping and trembling, unable to even think about sucking Dante off, he’s squeezing Dante’s coat for dear life, and hoping he can breathe properly.

Dante massages his fingers into V, feeling how hard and deep V clenches every time he does it. He wants nothing more than for V to tremble over and over with full bodied orgasms, he knows he deserves a few from all the teasing he’s gone through. So he keeps at it, slow but passionately tracing circles around his prostate, eventually pushing his fingers deep into it, and then pressing that vibrator into it as well. V shouts again, he’s an utter mess, sweating, hair tousled with sweat, and cum spattered on his stomach, and now Dante’s pants as well.

“P-please! Please!” V begs him. “It’s so much… It’s so, so much…” He babbles a bit as he grabs Dante’s free arm and squeezes it hard. His grip isn’t very strong, Dante knows he’s definitely feeling a little lightheaded from all the cumming. He continues trying to speak, but only managing a few words. “Dante… please… Dante… I… god… Dante please…”

“Please what?” Dante asked, curling his fingers.

“Please!” V threw his head back, eyes shut as he suddenly orgasmed dry, his cock ached from that, it was a sudden and new sensation, as his body shuddered and he felt that intense shock of pleasure shoot up his spine, but his cock ached, dribbling cum at the tip but nothing much. He’s not like Dante. He can’t keep going over and over, his body is not the same.

“Please –” V gasps for a bit, and finally gathers his words. “Please stop. It’s so much… I can’t keep cumming… I’ll be good Dante, I promise…”

“I told you already.” Dante replied, and he clicked the vibrator higher. “I wont stop until you get me off.”

V looked up at him, a bit of drool and cum on the corner of his mouth, and tears of pure overstimulated pleasure pricked in his eyes.

He leans over and practically devours Dante’s cock once more. He eagerly sucks him off, moaning, licking, teasing the tip, and Dante thrusts his cock in V’s face, enjoying it all while the small little egg vibrator pushes into V’s prostate. V moans around his cock heavily, slurping it up with such loud noises. There’s no shame now. He doesn’t care. He just wants to please Dante and let this orgasm cease. V groaned and groaned around that cock as he realized how good that felt to Dante, how it vibrated around his whole cock, and how he would ease up on V when V was just as hard on him.

“Oh fuck.” Dante hissed. He thrusts a few times, and pulls out of V’s mouth with a wet pop.

“Come here.” Dante grabs his cock, stroking it off, and cums right on V’s face. V shuts his eyes, feeling it splash his lips and cheek with it. The next one coats his eyelids, and more of it hit his nose and forehead. He licks his lips, tasting that bitter cum, and gasps a bit. Dante’s facials were always so humiliating, he came so much, V always had globs of cum stuck all over his eyelashes and hair.

Dante pulls his fingers out, and clicks the vibrator off. V is laying on his desk, gasping for air.

Dante surveys the damage, V had knocked over the pitcher of water, and his desk lamp, but he figured it was a small price to pay to see V in that state. He’s definitely far too turned on. He pets V’s hair softly, watching him catch his breath, and slowly come down from his high.

The door to Devil May Cry swings open.

Dante glances at the clock, and realizes the past half-hour has flown by in an instant.

“Quicksilver!” he shouted, just to buy himself time. In that instance, he grabs V, hoisting him and his coat up, and knelt down, putting him under the table, draping the coat over him. Dante tucked himself in, zipping up his pants, and tucking in his shirt to hide the stain of cum on the bottom. He brushed his hair back, and sat at his desk, and the instance was gone.

The person walks in.

“Oh Christ alive, it was just you.” Dante huffed.

“Yeah. Just me.” Trish said. “What the hell was that about?”

She probably noticed the sudden pulse of demonic magic, and Dante blinked and tried to act oblivious.

“Uh. I dunno. Just a reflex.”

“Yeah, just a refle—what the hell happened here?”

She pointed out the mess on the table, the broken lamp, the knocked over pitcher, and some papers soaking up the iced water.

Dante blinked. “A tornado. Would you believe it?”

“Just clean your damn place up.” She sighed. “Our meeting is gonna start soon and…”

She approached, and seemed to sense something. V still had Dante’s cum on his face, and he carefully wrapped the coat over his body, covering up his shame. He felt nervous, for some reason, even though he knew Trish would be harmless to him. He just felt embarrassed thinking of everything.

“Where’s your coat?”

Dante shrugged.

“Ask V.”

Trish made a face, and walked past them both, going to the kitchen and picking up the pitcher in the process. “I swear you two are going to break everything…”

She doesn’t bother even pretending she doesn’t know V is there. Although she can sometimes struggle to sense he’s around – she can definitely sense him all over Dante.

Trish sits on the couch, and Dante works on sweeping up the lamp and wiping his desk down a bit. He grooms his hair a bit, and stares in the mirror as he hears the bell of Devil May Cry’s office chime. He walks out to greet the third client for the day.

Trish handles most of it. Technically, this is her client, after all, and Dante is there to simply get the run down and work alongside. He sits at his desk, quiet as the third client speaks their case.

V had Dante’s coat on, and carefully put his head on Dante’s thigh, smearing cum from his face to on his pants. Dante smirked a bit, but didn’t say anything, or make any movement.

V nudged at the bulge of his pants, and knew that Dante was still hard. He unzipped him painfully slow, and kissed the tip, once again putting his mouth on it.

He doesn’t tease Dante. This time it’s all just slow. Just slow and casual and careful. V slides down to the hilt, and stays there. His cum smeared face is all over Dante’s shirt and pants, but he doesn’t care, he just wants to keep pleasing Dante, and to feel him inside. He feels like a real cockwarmer, and he supposes that’s what he is right now.

This mission sounds serious.

That’s about as much as Dante can tell. He already trusted Trish’s judgement, plus he needed the money, so he had no intention of saying no to the client. He watches with very dazed eyes, but the client is like most, fairly wrapped up in the problem, they don’t have time to focus on realizing Dante isn’t listening properly.

This meeting lasts a lot longer. Trish actually bothers to ask questions, the client actually bothers to answer in detail, and the back and forth go for a long while. All the same, Dante stays silent, and V stays as an obedient little cockwarmer, staying perfectly still, just breathing through his nose and shifting on his aching knees.

Dante’s hand strokes V’s hair soft and smooth, and he can’t help having a smile on his face the whole time.

He felt V suddenly rut up against his leg. Oh, he was achingly hard once again, even after those mind-blowing orgasms earlier. Dante could feel it through his pants, how warm and hard V’s cock was.

Dante touched the remote, and cranked the vibrator up to high.

V makes a choked gasp, and Dante pretends to cough, although it definitely doesn’t work very well. The client gives him a look, and Trish rolls her eyes and massages the bridge of her nose, trying to not say anything.

Seems like they continue. Which is good, because Dante isn’t watching. He’s watching V spasm, feeling his cock on Dante’s leg pull away, and his mouth on his cock shudder, his eyes look up, eyelashes smeared in cum, but those pretty little eyes on V are so pleading and desperate. He’s panting hard through his nose.

“Hmm. Well, I’ve heard enough. I’ll take you up on the offer.” Dante concluded. He switched the vibrator to low, and felt V practically collapse against his lap. His hand went down, stroking his hair back slow and casual.

“Have you?” Trish huffed.

The client looked between them.

“Very well. I’ll see you tomorrow.” They said, Dante almost felt like it was an ominous little reply. He would definitely have to be out of the office tomorrow, and as much as he preferred it – he had to admit he was learning to enjoy the things that make him want to stay home.

“I’ll be guiding you home.” Trish said to the client. Dante recalled the client asked for escort to protect from a demon attack – he didn’t exactly remember why, but it wasn’t his job, so he didn’t mind.

“Come again.” Dante waved as they parted, the client stepping out before Trish. “Lock the door, will you?”

“Yeah yeah.” Trish even flipped the sign over to say ‘Closed’ and locked the door with her key.

Dante turned the vibrator on again, and V let out a passionate, uninhibited moan.

“You should always be like this.” Dante hissed. “On your knees, pleasing someone, covered in cum.” Dante knows the dirty talk turns V on. He enjoys seeing V fantasize, his eyes shut, moaning at the thought of something. “You should serve me like this every day, don’t you think? Always under my desk, sucking me off while I work, swallowing my dick –” Dante doesn’t need much, he thrusts a few short times, and pulls out, cumming on V’s face one more time. V gasps, and braces himself, giving a little grunt when he realizes that Dante is cumming on him again. He doesn’t hate it, far from it, but he knows he’s turned on by just how embarrassing and submissive it all is to look like this in front of someone. It’s so thick, it always seems to manage to coat his eyelids, and he has them shut tight again, wiping his eyes just so he can open them and see.

Dante shifted back, and lifted V up from his spot on the ground, and standing up with him. God, he was beautiful, all slick with dripping sweat, his face is coated in cum, globs of it even on his chest as well, gasping for air, and that beautiful face of his flushed so red.

Dante lifts him, V’s legs tremble as he does, and Dante kisses him hard on the mouth. He tastes his own cum, and moans softly in V’s mouth, slipping his tongue in. V’s out of breath, and it becomes a senselessly tired and exhausted kiss, quietly kissing at each other’s tongues, messily and lazily swapping the cum in their mouths. V instinctively sucks Dante's tongue into his mouth, moaning around it, sucking on it.

Dante moans for a bit, and finally pulls away, a string of saliva between their mouths, catching his breath.

“How do you want it?” Dante asked.

“Ha…” V catches his breath. “Huh…” He shuts his eyes for a moment, and wipes his face again, only smearing more cum on his cheek. “I… I want it bent over your desk. And then I want to rest. Please.”

How very sweet. Dante kissed him hard, and nodded. “We’ll rest after. Turn around and bend over.”

As Dante’s order, he bends V over the table, the coat covers his front, side, and the sleeves are on his arms. V lays his head down, and grabs the other edge of the table. He presents his ass, and Dante pulls out the beads in one quick motion, causing V to shout, and then finally lines his cock up against V’s ass.

“You want _him_ , don’t you?” Dante asked.

V licked his lips.

“I… I don’t know if I can handle him.” V whispered.

“I think you can.” Dante replied. “He’s aching. I feel it. Inside me. He'll take anything to feel you again. Just one short ride.”

“God…” V spreads his legs. “Hold me up… I don’t think I have any strength in my arms left if you want to do that.”

“Will do.”

Dante exhales. A rush goes through them both, for V a shudder of nerves as the hybrid behind him suddenly grows. Dante’s horns are against V’s shoulders, his head resting on the back of his neck, and Dante’s tongue his molten hot.

His Devil Trigger is a beautiful red. V knows it has always been, but it's still good to look at, in a way, seeing it reassures him, even if it makes him nervous all the same. If it must feel so very turned on, now must be more a time than ever for the Devil to come out. V feels that hot cock, and shudders. He knows this one. It’s not like Dante’s usual, it’s not a knot, or a barbed cock, or two cocks, or anything like most demons V knew. No.

It was worse.

Dante had control over the devil, every inch of him, and he knew how to make his cock prehensile. The thought makes V tremble, and he gets on his tip toes, trying to raise his ass up.

Dante leans over the table, his massive body, and those large hot mitt of a hand around his waist. V can feel Dante’s hands around his waist. V braces himself, gasping for air, and clutching the table hard.

That massive thing finally pushes inside.

“Oh fuck…” V feels like the breath gets knocked clean out of him the moment that huge thing pushes into his body. It’s burning hot, like lava inside him, and it feels so goddamn good. The burn is incredible. The stretch of it is so big around he cries out near immediately. “Good god…” V choked on his words.

Dante knows how to use that massive thing. It moves like a tongue, and scrapes every inch of V’s insides, until he feels so hot and wet inside, so stretched out, and is trembling just from the initial penetration.

Then Dante thrusts, and the world is nothing but stars. Then he twists, his cock turns to scrape over every good spot, and rub right onto his prostate. V can’t even scream, it’s just a low and deep desperate moan.

“Relax.” That demonic voice growls. “This is all for you…”

V gasps, and sinks against the table, he lets his weight just fall, and lets Dante’s hands hold his hips up. The idea of being used as a demons cocksleeve doesn't do much for V, but being a cocksleeve for Dante's demon is different. He feels so good, he feels but Dante is flicking over his prostate over and over, and V’s legs tremble, and one tries to hook around Dante’s waist and hold onto him, all the while V buries his face into the table and groans as Dante fucks him hard.

“Cum in me.” V whispered. “Please…”

“Anything you want…” Dante murmured, and he thrust harder and harder, V’s trembling became more and more undone, he feels that heat, that deep rich heat inside him, and feels it rutting against his prostate like it’s the last thing it’ll ever do. V sees nothing but stars and he feels tears in his eyes just from the pleasure pooling in his gut. He shuts his eyes to focus, and just melts, his groans are just exhales, and Dante feels V cumming against his coat all over again.

Dante huffed. He was running out of energy, and if anything, he’s damn impressed that V has kept up with him. He’s definitely not a quitter. He gives V what he wants, thrusting a few short times, and Dante leans on him, puts the weight of his body on V, and pins him to the table as he fills him full with hot cum. V finally cried out one more time, and collapsed against the desk, an outline of his sweat is on the wooden table, and cum dripping out of his ass, too much for him to keep, and it pools between his legs and on the floor. He shuts his eyes, and lays on the table, exhausted, aching, and smiling with some bone deep satisfaction inside him.

* * *

When V wakes, he’s laying completely naked on the couch. He still feels cum dripping from inside him. His face is still a mess of cum as well. His throat is sore, his ass is even more sore, and his cock is worst of all sorer than anything else. He has no idea how long he passed out, only he’s sticky with sweat and other fluids, and his hand has a fistful of Dante’s coat, and it is draped over him like a blanket.

“Back with the living?” Dante asked him. V turned his head, and nodded slowly. Dante smiled. “Good.” He puts something in V’s hand, and V feels how cold it is.

“Can you keep a grip?” Dante asked.

V nodded, and held the glass of ice water.

He sips it slowly, feeling how cold it was inside his aching hot body. He takes a few cool sips, and then drinks the rest down. He sighed, and slowly tried to sit up.

“Careful.” Dante leans in, holding his arms out just in case V passed out from getting up to fast. For a moment his vision did go black, as blood rushed down from his head. But quickly the colors and shapes fill back in, and Dante is watching him, smiling at him and kissing his cheek.

“I am _disgusting_.” V whispered; his voice is so hoarse Dante could hardly hear it.

“You and me both.” Dante purred.

“No, I mean, I’m filthy.” He hissed. “My body feels sore, and disgusting.”

“I’ll go run a bath.” Dante proposed.

He lifted V in his arms, carrying him close, and V leaned on his arms.

“All right… but no shower or bath sex.” V commanded. “It’ll kill me.”

“No promises.” Dante replied with a smile. V rolled his eyes, and looked away, leaning on Dante’s chest as a small smile formed on V’s lips as well.


End file.
